Mistress of Dragons
by Inwe Seregon and Jo'han
Summary: Mayir, a young mortal girl, lost her intire family to rogues, watching each and everyone brutaly murdered infront of her eyes. Eight years later she learns of her skills of a sorceress, and changes her path to that of her heritage, the Dragons.
1. Release

MISTRESS OF DRAGONS  
  
Call of dragons to the land broke the peace, shadows enter through the trees, but never let the people sleep. Whispers dark and cold, echo through the barren towns, and no one ever comes to stop it...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue: Broken  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kill him, or we will kill him for you!" One of the men said with a laugh, grabbing the young child by the hair and holding a knife in her hand for her.  
  
"No, I cant!" The small girl cried, trying to push the knife away.  
  
"Your choice." The man said, then signalled to two other men, who whipped the two horses in which her father was tied to.  
  
"Daddy!" The child screamed, watching as her father was ripped in two.  
  
"Now we will try again, kill him or we will kill him for you." The man whispered into the child's ear looking over to her brother who was bound with the others of her family.  
  
"Please, for love, please stop it!" The child whimpered, backing deeper into the arms of her capturer.  
  
"Are you going to kill him or not? Because I think it is getting chilly here." He smirked darkly to one of his band members.  
  
"I cant! He's my brother!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Your brother eh?" The man said, grinning slightly, then he nodded to another who ripped her brother from the ground and bound him to a large stake that had been put up earlier.  
  
"Tobias!" The child shouted, trying to break from the big mans arms and reach her brother bound to the stake.  
  
"Tobias, ah, what I lovely name, I always like to know the name of who I'm killing. It just makes things much more personal." He laughed. "Are you going to kill him?"  
  
"No! Tobias! Please!" She cried. "Tobias!"  
  
"Quiet sister." Tobias whispered. "Just do it, I won't mind, and you know it."  
  
A whip slashed across his face, drawing blood.  
  
"Please, I would be able to rest easer to know that you killed me, not one of them." He said again, now gasping with blood pouring form his neck caused by another whip wound.  
  
"I cant!" The girl cried, "Please let them go!" She turned and tried to beat the man holding her, but was stopped by two huge hands grasping her wrists and forcing her to turn back to her brother.  
  
"As I asked, are you going to kill him?" The man bent down to whisper in her ear. "Alright lass, I'll cut you a deal, you kill you brother and the others don't have to die."  
  
She looked up at her brother through her tears. "Brother." She whispered.  
  
"Kill me!" He tried to yell. "I heard what he said, just kill me!"  
  
"But Tobias!" She cried.  
  
"Do it Mayir!" He called back.  
  
The child crumpled to the ground, "I cant... I just cant..." Tears poured free down her cheeks.  
  
"We did hear that right?" One of the men said.  
  
"That we did." The one holding the child said. "Burn him."  
  
"No!" The child screamed, trying to break from the man's grasp.  
  
Tobias was doused in oil, and a torch tossed under him. His screams echoed through the woods. The young girl tried to turn and hid her eyes in the tunic of the man holding her, but was forcibly turned to watch her brother burn. There was utter silence.  
  
Over the next few hours the child, Mayir, watched as ever member of her family was murdered in front her eyes. Over the years that the band of these brutal rouges dragged her around with them, by the age of six she killed her first person, by the age of ten she learned of her abilities as a sorceress, by the age of 14 she met a Dragon named Soukon and his sister, Sieekon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ten Years After the death of her family...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The dragon landed beside Mayir, its black scales glistening in the moonlight.  
  
"I want to kill." Mayir whispered to him.  
  
'That you will get to do, but not as of now.' The thoughts penetrated her mind.  
  
"Can I at least kill my band and start aloft on my own?" Mayir muttered, pulling out a scimitar.  
  
'If you stop complaining about how no one listens to you, then yes, go and slaughter the bunch of them. They are just a thorn in my foot anyway. I'm leaving for now.' The black dragon lowered its head beside Mayir.  
  
"Leaving me?" She frowned, her stern face changing to one of annoyance. "Like you always do Soukon. Fine, leave me, I will do this on my own, then I will find your sister."  
  
'My sister?'  
  
"Yes, I need to gather the dragons." Mayir whispered.  
  
'Great...' The Soukon raised his head, and it nearly reached twenty feet in the air. 'You are not the powers around here.'  
  
"But I am, am I not the most skill sorceress in this land?" She asked, looking up.  
  
'Yes, that you are, but only for your age. There are others who are much more powerful than you.' Soukon's thoughts entered her head. 'You are only fifteen Mayir, you still have much to learn.'  
  
Mayir nodded then started to walk back to her bands camp, the same people who ten years earlier had forced her to watch then kill every member of her family, though she didn't want to kill them for that.  
  
'Where are you going?' Soukon asked, lowering himself to her level and stopping her with his long white beard.  
  
"I want to kill, where do you think I am going?" She asked her voice held the strength of a queen.  
  
'Fine, I will return again in a few days, hold your ground, and don't get to cocky.' Soukon Spread his great wings and took off over the trees, leaving Mayir in a whirlwind of dried leaves. Her silver hair, tied loosely in braids that hung at the side of her head moved gently from the gust, and her white thin shirt tried to wrap around its self, along with the single-shoulder cloak that she wore.  
  
"Kill the day, burn the night and in echo's on the pond, view the end that shall come. Dream no more of flowers and fields, but of death and decay, remember not the past, but the present day." Mayir entered the camp.  
  
"You know that that is disturbing right?" One of the men said sitting by the fire and sharpening one of his blades.  
  
Mayir looked at him, and then sauntered over to a tree where she jumped up and sat on a lower branch.  
  
"I feel like an elf now." She said, pulling out a scroll.  
  
"And what might you be doing with that, Mayir al'Donovan?" One of the others asked.  
  
"And you dare use my full name?" She spat back, scanning down the elvish words. "Lanta en' kalale!" She muttered and a bolt of lightning struck the fire.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" One of the men shouted, jumping back.  
  
Mayir looked at him. "Hyandae en' luhta." She said, jumping down, and blade spirits sliced the man to bits.  
  
"Mayir, what are you doing?" Another gasped, pulling out his sword.  
  
"Lova poldora." Mayir whispered and the man dropped his sword, hardly able to stand from the weight of his armour. She pulled out her scimitar and dug it into his chest, then ripped it out and walked past.  
  
The band all drew their weapons, and stood in an attack position.  
  
"I'm bored now of this wizardry." She muttered, placing the scroll into a small pouch that hung at the side of her belt.  
  
"Mayir? What has come over you?" Tovan, the leader asked, holding his bastard sword firmly inform of him.  
  
"I'm bored of you now." Mayir answered as a blast of white-hot light pulsed from her. Her blue eyes opened in surprise, and then went back to their calm stage, she was still new with this sorcery thing and things seemed to randomly happen, such as that.  
  
She looked around to see the burnt bodies lying around, scattered like rag dolls thrown askew.  
  
"Oops." She said, walking over to the corpses to remove any valuables as they had taught her.  
  
With her new sack over her shoulder, and her blade sheathed and her hand crossbow hanging off her belt, she made her way to the nearest town to sell her loot and get a few coins to stay at a local tavern.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*** Sorry to anyone who was interested in "The Timelesswoods Part One Alone" I have cancelled that story.  
  
Authors Notes: This is the prologue/ first chapter to MISTRESS OF DRAGONS; I would love it if you could R&R and help me improve it. 


	2. The Bard

MISTRESS OF DRAGONS  
  
Fall through the trees, and down the rivers, up to the skies where the birds fly with empty souls. And laugh with your teary eyes, as those with love fall, never here, never gone. Broken wings carry you up so high to where the sun will burn your flesh away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: The Bard  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mayir had gotten herself about twenty gold pieces and was making her way over to the tavern before the sun had risen. She walked in, and across the wooden floors to the front counter.  
  
"Room, hot bath and a meal." She said bluntly, dropping her sac of gold in front of the man and turned away to analyze her surroundings. There were about ten large round tables in the lounge and a risen stage where a young bard played his lute; there were only five people in the tavern and three sat at one table, quietly discussing matters of the day over their pipes and ale, the other two sat near the door looking over some sort of map.  
  
"That will be three gold pieces if you will milady." He said, seeming to look over her exotic beauty.  
  
Mayir looked at the sac then took out three gold pieces and tossed then down onto the counter before stuffing the sac back into her pouch.  
  
"Your room is up stairs, number five, you can call for the bath when ever you wish, and the meal can be provided at you will." The man said behind the counter, unable to take his eyes off Mayir.  
  
Mayir nodded, then took a seat near the far windows and ordered some ale. She noticed how the bard looked at her. She, as many sorceresses and sorcerers, believed that they were ancestors of the dragons, and from that blood they had been given their exotic looks. Mayir sipped at her ale and listened to his song, it seemed to hold here in a spell, even though she was paying little attention. The song ended and the bard jumped from the stage and wandered casually over to Mayir and sat himself at her table, ordering himself some ale as well.  
  
"And what might such a fine lass be doing in a place like this?" He asked, looking into Mayir's deep blue eyes, they as her hair had a metallic tint to them.  
  
"And why is it your concern?" She asked back to him, looking into his eyes over her ale. He was a thin man, with long black hair that hung down past his shoulders and his eyes were a warm brown. He wore simple leather armour and a ring though his ear, but his scar on his arm caught her attention. "Where did you receive a wound such as that bard?"  
  
The bard looked at his arm and the wound that lay across it. "A battle." He answered, pulling his sleeve down over it.  
  
"Why is it that I come over here to ask why a fair lady is in such a foul place and I am quizzed by questions about my past?" He tried to snap at her, but her gaze softened him.  
  
"And why is it that you come over here to disrupt my silence?" She asked, placing her ale onto the table and leaning back in her chair. "Leave me."  
  
"How 'bout I buy you another ale," He said nodding his head over to her near to empty cup. "And you let me say?"  
  
Mayir looked into her cup, and then eyed the stranger. "Fine." She said, smiling slightly, she knew how to use people.  
  
"DRAGON!" A person shouted from the streets running into the tavern. "EVERYONE RUN TO THE CELLERS!" The person ran off into the galley.  
  
The bard turned to Mayir to say for her to come with him to the cellars, but she was no longer there, nor was his ale.  
  
Mayir entered the stables with the bard's ale in one hand, and looked around at the horses.  
  
"Aren't you a beauty?" She said to a black stallion, opening the gate and patting his nose with a kind hand only to be interrupted by the scream of a woman then the scream from a man. Mayir left the stables to investigate.  
  
The bard watched as the carcass, drenched in blood fell to the ground.  
  
"How dare you kill such a fine lady? I never even got to get her name!" He shouted up at the black dragon that stood over him. Behind the dragon was another, a silver white ice dragon and beside her a golden sun dragon, each of colossal size. The bard drew his rapier and pointed it up at the black dragon.  
  
"I will kill you this time Soukon! You may have wounded me many years ago, but wounds heal, this is for the lady!" He glared up at Soukon.  
  
Mayir walked behind the three dragons and walked out between them, each backing away for her and Soukon looked down at her.  
  
'Your late.' He mentally told her.  
  
"Your point?" Mayir asked, and then turned to the bard. "So Soukon gave you that wound then?" She asked.  
  
The bard could hardly believe his eyes. "Your...but your dead, I saw and he...and they anent you? And you talk with them civilly and..." The bard looked at her.  
  
Mayir smiled then turned to walk off with her dragons.  
  
"Wait!" The bard called after her. "I never got your name!"  
  
Mayir stopped and with ought turning to face him said back. "Mayir, Mayir al'Donovan."  
  
"Can I at least speak of you my name?" He called after her.  
  
"Speak." Her words where deafly calm.  
  
"Tobias, I am Tobias Tieekaro." He said, and Mayir felt a pain inside.  
  
A memory passed her mind, her brother calling for her in a felid then disappearing in a wave of flames. Mayir closed her eyes, and then turned to him.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Tobias." She said, then turned back to follow the dragons, her hands shaking almost, she still remembered her brother.  
  
"Come along now Mayir." A voice said, and a cold hand crossed over her shoulders, "You have been accepted for the dragons seal." The vampire looked down at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Notes: I am way to tired today to add an authors notes, I almost lost this chapter three times, so there you go. Enjoy. R&R Please! 


	3. Dragons Seal

MISTRESS OF DRAGONS  
  
Through years the black wings of the dragon bear heed on the backs of their servants, but come of a sorcerer, the seal takes hold, and they become who they are. Smoke of whispers of the past, the seal shall forever hold...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: Dragons Seal  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tobias Tieekaro watched with amazement as Mayir walked off with the three colossal dragons and a vampire. He turned back to the people of the town who also stood behind him, hidden behind barrels and old crates.  
  
"And is it that I wasted three good gold pieces to be dragged off?" Mayir asked, looking pas the vampire up to Soukon.  
  
'Patience, and you have enough gold Mayir.' His thoughts entered her head and she frowned.  
  
"What is this dragons seal?" She asked, now looking the vampire in his deep cold eyes.  
  
"You have been accepted to be a member of the dragons clan, very few mortals receive this gift child." The vampire answered.  
  
"Okay? Then what IS the seal?" Mayir asked again, looking back at Soukon he ignored her.  
  
The vampire tried to get her attention. "Mayir, MAYIR!"  
  
"What?" She snapped.  
  
"The seal is a tattoo." He said, "And I shall be your tattoo artist." He sounded quite proud of this.  
  
"Oh..." She looked at Soukon, then a blast of ice shot from my hand and hit him in the face.  
  
'WHAT?' He snapped.  
  
"Why do I have a vampire as my tattoo artist?" Mayir asked him.  
  
Soukon changed into his human form, a tall man with smooth black skin, white flowing hair and bright blue eyes, almost like Mayir's. He walked over to Mayir.  
  
"You are an irritating child you know Mayir." He said, pushing the vampire away. "I would be the tattoo artist, but he is more skilled than I." Soukon placed his arm over Mayir's shoulders taking up for the vampire. "Now off we go." Soukon smiled.  
  
Tobias couldn't believe his eyes and he couldn't let a woman like her escape him so he ran back, packed up his gear and set off to follow Mayir.  
  
Soukon polymorphed back into his dragons form and flew up into the entrance of a huge cave not far from where they were now walking, Sieekon and the other dragon followed.  
  
"Um... Soukon?" Mayir called out. "How do we get up there?" She looked to the vampire then back to the mouth of the cave.  
  
Soukon turned and landed in the mouth of the cave and stared back down.  
  
'Do I have to do everything' His thoughts ran out in Mayir's head.  
  
"That you do." Mayir answered, smirking under her stern face. Soukon flew down and Mayir climbed onto his back along with the vampire and Soukon then took flight back to the cave.  
  
'Off' Soukon spat mentally once they landed inside, and they got off. Mayir looked around.  
  
"By the love of Boccob." She whispered, looking up into the cave. Thousands of dragons flew, perched on ledges, attacking one another or staring blankly at Soukon and his guests.  
  
Soukon looked down at Mayir, disappointed that she had not chosen to follow Nerull, the god of death but Boccob, the god of magic.  
  
Tobias, who had been following Mayir and the dragons through the woods, stared in utter shock at the thousands of dragons that lived there.  
  
"Just out of curiosity, wont they try to kill me?" Mayir asked Soukon.  
  
Sieekon turned and looked down at Mayir. 'As long as you stay close to my brother they will not harm you.' Her head rose to look around. 'And once you receive the seal, then you will be respected.'  
  
Mayir looked up at Sieekon and nodded, then followed Soukon and Sieekon deeper into the caves.  
  
Soukon changed into his human form again along with Sieekon. Sieekon was a tall lean woman with soft pearl like skin and long soft white hair in her human form, but her eyes were, as her brothers striking blue. Another dragon flew down from up in the rafters of the cave and landed in front of them then turned into his human form as well, this one had deep chocolate colour skin and long blond hair with emerald green eyes. Mayir was in awe by these three dragons, though in their human form, they still held their dangerous persona.  
  
"Who is this?" The new comer asked, looking at Mayir with a questioning eye.  
  
"This is Mayir al'Donovan, she is to receive the seal and become a part of this clan." Soukon said, once again placing his arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Is she of us?" He asked.  
  
"No, she is human." Soukon answered.  
  
"She smells of us." He said. "Very well, Topaque gather your tools." He told the vampire who had followed to here, and the vampire bowed then ran off into a small tunnel.  
  
"Now Mayir, you come with me." He said, turning and walking off.  
  
Mayir was terrified, she didn't want to leave Soukon and Sieekon but Soukon gave her a comforting pat on her shoulder and pushed her off. Mayir followed the other dragon deeper into the caves, leaving Soukon and his sister behind.  
  
"Mayir, come sit here." He said once they had both entered a small room and shut the door. Mayir did as she was told.  
  
"My name is Jaqyes Donmeirer of the earth clan." He said walking over to a small table and picking up a glass jug of clear liquid. "I, as the council has ordered, am to bless you with the passage to the dragons clan." He dipped his hand into the liquid and ran it across her forehead.  
  
"By forth the blessings of the dawn and forth the blessings of the setting sun;  
  
Through broken wings and new born child's hopeful dreams. Enter the chaos of the morn. Sit here before the light and before the dark enter worlds that run far apart. And be it so, the councils wish, and be it from the dragons kiss. Sit here now, and breath fresh airs, for you are of the mortal realm no more."  
  
Jaqyes bent down and kissed Mayir on her head then walked over and placed the jug back on the counter then he picked up another jug filled with a black liquid that Mayir instantly recognised as blood.  
  
"Now follow me." He said walking back out of the room, Mayir followed again.  
  
The vampire stood by a large stone table covered with a silk sheet; his tools were that of a dragon's fang carved so thin and two empty vials. He turned and looked at Jaqyes and Mayir enter the room. Jaqyes handed Topaque the jug and sat off to the side where Soukon and Sieekon were already stationed leaving Mayir in the care of the vampire.  
  
Topaque filled the vial with the blood then turned to Mayir.  
  
"Remove you shirt." He said bluntly. Mayir just stared at him in shock. He tried again. "I need of you to remove your shirt, the tattoo is to go on your back and there can be nothing covering it." Mayir nodded, then turned.  
  
She unsnapped her shoulder cloak then began to unbutton her shirt then once finished, she handed the cloak to Topaque then slipped her shirt off, but still held it enough to cover her breasts.  
  
"Lay here on you front." He said, patting the table then he walked over to the far wall.  
  
Mayir did as she was told and she lay herself on the table and propping herself up onto her elbows she looked over to the vampire.  
  
He walked back over with the dragon's fang in hand and dipped in into the blood.  
  
"Lay your self down, and do not move while I am doing this." He said, and Mayir lowered her head to lie on her arms.  
  
She cringed when the needle pierced her skin, but it was nothing compared to training with the rogues.  
  
Minuets turned to hours and Mayir still laid there, Topaque still slowly creating the tattoo and Soukon, Sieekon and Jaqyes still sitting patiently by the wall. The tattoo wasn't even a third of the way done.  
  
Tobias finally found the room where Mayir was, and could only gasp in shock seeing Mayir half naked with a vampire standing over her with a dragon's fang in his hand.  
  
"Leave her alone you foul beast!" He shouted, running into the room with his rapier in hand in a full charge towards the vampire, not noticing the three others in the room with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Blind Soul

MISTRESS OF DRAGONS  
  
Love can blind the mind, but hate can stain the soul. Do not forget your place and never turn you back, love can stab it hard. But even love cannot hold the price of the wrong blood flowing through your blood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three: Blind Soul  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tobias the bard rushed into the cave and charged at the vampire, his rapier piercing though Topaque's neck. Topaque stumbled back a few steps, dropping his dragon's fang and sliding off the blade.  
  
"Oww." He muttered, placing his hand over the wound. "I must say the that was not a fun experience."  
  
Tobias tried to strike again, swinging with sharp twists of his wrist but was swiftly stopped by Topaque. He wrapped his hand around the blade and jabbed the hilt into Tobias' face, then with one quick snap of his wrist he flipped the rapier into his hand and placed the blade to Tobias' neck.  
  
Mayir looked up with one eye and placed her hand on the blade.  
  
"Enough Topaque, and you Tobias, why are you here?" Mayir once again propped herself up onto her elbows.  
  
"Uh... I thought and you were." Tobias stumbled over his words and was still gazing darkly at the vampire who now held his rapier.  
  
"Topaque, give him back his blade." Mayir said then layback down and shut her eyes. "I don't want to stay here any longer."  
  
Topaque tossed the rapier back to Tobias then bent down to pick up the dragon's fang that he had dropped.  
  
"Two, maybe three more hours, then it will be completed." He said, dipping the fang into the blood again and starting on the wings of the tattoo.  
  
"What is it of?" Mayir asked.  
  
"A dragon." Tobias said, looking at Mayir's bare back and the forming tattoo that reached up from her tail bone.  
  
"Did she ask you mortal?" Topaque snapped.  
  
"Silence Topaque." She spat at him for his rude remark. "If he bothers me then I will kill him, but for now he shall be under my charge."  
  
"Are you certain about that Mayir?" Soukon asked glaring at the bard.  
  
"I am." Mayir answered through a yawn.  
  
"Very well, bard, come and sit over here until this is complete." Soukon spat with a growl.  
  
Tobias gave a questioning look at the tall dark man with the white hair who sat by the wall.  
  
"Just go and have a seat with Soukon, Tobias." Mayir said, opening one eye to look up at him.  
  
"Sou... Soukon?" Tobias once again stumbled over his words now terrified of being in the same room with the one who had scared him so that he was unable to play his music for nearly eight years.  
  
"Yes, Soukon." Mayir shut her eyes again. "Now go and sit or I will break you from my charge."  
  
Tobias looked down at Mayir with fear in his eyes, then slowly walked over to the wall and sat as far from Soukon as he possibly could.  
  
Mayir fell asleep then was woken by Topaque's cold hand on her face.  
  
"Three more lines and the tattoo will be complete." He said. Soukon, Sieekon and Jaqyes all stood over her.  
  
Mayir yawned, then nodded and Topaque started on the final touches, when finished he backed up and looked over his work only to gasp. The dragon began to seethe with a green mist, rising up into the rafters. Soukon and Sieekon also gazed in shock and Jaqyes just looked like he was to faint.  
  
"What?" Mayir asked, and then stopped feeling the burning pain melting through her back.  
  
"You are of dragon's blood." Soukon managed to say his eyes widened.  
  
"She is of?" Tobias muttered also standing above her with eyes widened with shock.  
  
"I am of dragon's blood?" Mayir asked, seeming not too disturbed by this occurrence. She expected that she was because of her skills as a sorceress, but this sealed her suspicions. "Then I will be the most powerful sorceress of this land in the end after all."  
  
"Are you not shocked by this?" Soukon asked.  
  
"You...you're a... Dragon's blood...sorceress?" Tobias once again stumbled over his words.  
  
Mayir arose, pulling up the silk sheet with her. "Shocked?" She asked. "No, I am not really." Mayir took her shirt from the wall and put it back on. Then turned back to Tobias. "Why are you concerned?"  
  
"I just, and your so...and I think, but you are...and they are...and he, but you..." Tobias couldn't get any of his words out clearly.  
  
"You are a strange one Tobias." Mayir muttered walking past the gawking dragons and off into a separate room.  
  
"Soukon? Is there anyway that I can have a hot bath here?" She asked stopping to turn back and look at him.  
  
"Of course but doesn't that...?" He asked nodding towards the tattoo.  
  
"Yes, it hurts like hell, but I want to have a nice hot bath." Mayir repeated.  
  
"Fine then, I will get you one." Soukon said, walking over to her.  
  
"Don't you touch her dragon." Tobias spat.  
  
Soukon walked up to Mayir and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Like this?" He asked Tobias. Tobias just seemed to seethe with anger. Mayir and Soukon left the room.  
  
"Hot bath, that's all you ever talk about you know?" Soukon complained, filling the stone tub with boiling water.  
  
"Yes, but have you ever stayed in your human form long enough to try and enjoy it?" Mayir asked him.  
  
"No" He answered.  
  
"Then try, just for once. For me?" Mayir tried to give a sad look.  
  
"No" He said bluntly.  
  
"Fine." Mayir was irritated.  
  
"There you go, your 'nice' hot bath." He muttered walking out.  
  
"Thank you Soukon." Mayir said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"What are you...?" Soukon tried to say, but stopped and looked at her. "That was the weirdest sensation I have ever felt." He sated.  
  
"Shoo." Mayir said, shutting the door behind him, laughing to herself.  
  
//I am of dragons blood...// Mayir though to herself, undressing and lowering herself into the hot water. She leaned back and let the steam dose her face. //That is interesting.// Cringing she lowered her head under the water, the fresh tattoo burning. She wanted to strengthen her powers as a sorceress, but as of yet she had found no other to teach her, and she was finding it hard to teach herself, occasion blasts could sound at any time.  
  
Tobias had managed to sneak off from the dragons and hunted Mayir down again, finding a crack where he could see her in the room, the hot steam rising up into the night sky above. He seemed to be drawn to her, and couldn't stop himself, maybe it was that of the dragons that coursed through her veins that gave her, her beauty, but he didn't care. He wanted her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors notes: Don't let the title fool you, it will be clearer later on in the story of it's meaning. R&R PLEASEEEEE! I would love to be able to improve it! 


	5. Displacer

MISTRESS OF DRAGONS  
  
Sight is a lie and images tell no truth, and the cat lies in the bush, a silent shadow with a lust for blood, and a mortal toy or two. Love can blind the soul, but persistence can seal a deal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four: Displacer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mayir stood from the water after she felt that the water was too cold for her liking, and walked to the side of the room to pick up her clothes when she heard the shuffle of rocks and the sliding of ones hand. She swiftly dressed and grabbed her scimitar and exited the room to see Tobias trying to flee.  
  
"How dare you?" Mayir said, her voice cold. "After I place you under my charge you..."  
  
Mayir bent down to pick up her hand crossbow and pointed it at Tobias and fired, but it missed as he rolled down and pulled put his rapier. Mayir threw the crossbow down, seeing that there was no bolts left, and drew her scimitar.  
  
"I didn't mean to, I mean I didn't want to and um?" Tobias and Mayir paced in a deadly dance, Tobias' blade shaking in his hand.  
  
"Then why do you, a mere bard, dare to taint my grace?" She spat, swinging wide so as to let Tobias block her, to lead him into a trap.  
  
"I don't know... I don't, and I'm sorry." He had no idea what to say, he had just been caught, what was there to say.  
  
Mayir caught his blade along the length of hers and pulled her face near to his.  
  
"I should gut you like the petty fish you are." She hissed, throwing him back. Then she charged and their blades collided in an array of sparks.  
  
Mayir tilted her head and gazed steadily at him with her ice blue eyes and he stared back with his deep brown eyes, though his were filled with an unknown pride.  
  
"If I beat you can I have you?" He asked, placing one hand behind his back.  
  
A smirk spread across Mayir's face and she gave a mock bow. "As it is to you." She looked back up. "If you are to win this, then you may 'have' me." She folded her arm behind her back with her blade and put out her other hand empty.  
  
"Then prepare to be mine sorceress." He said grinning, then he charged only to be met by the point of her scimitar in his gut as he passed, Mayir stepping aside to let him fall.  
  
"To be who's?" She mocked, placing the edge of her blade to his neck.  
  
"You are to be mine!" He gasped, rolling out and kicking her scimitar from her hand and standing to place his blade to her neck instead.  
  
Mayir tilted her head again and looked at him. "Do you truly think it that easy?" She asked then backed into a demotion door and disappeared.  
  
"What the?" Tobias gasped backing up to take a closer look at the place where Mayir once was then jumped around when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Mayir?!" He looked at her in shock then strengthened his grip on his rapier when he noticed the scimitar once again in her hands.  
  
"How did you do that?" Tobias asked a look or utter confusion on his face.  
  
Mayir shrugged, and Tobias attacked again only for Mayir to run off down the hall. "Come and catch me bard!" She laughed.  
  
"Oh that I will." He yelled running after in hot pursuit.  
  
Mayir stood atop the entrance to the cave and looked back to see if Tobias was following, and as soon as she saw him dash around a corner she jumped down and ran, skid, down the cliff side to the ground. Then dashed into the woods to wait.  
  
Tobias came the cave entrance and looked down then he too slid down the cliff side to find her. Tobias looked around uneasily, unable to see her in the underbrush, and then he started to walk along the dirt path until...  
  
"Put up your blade!" Mayir called out from behind him and he twirled around to meet her with the clash of their weapons, but Mayir backed away.  
  
"What is it?" Tobias asked.  
  
Mayir looked around, "There's something out there." She said, only to be hit to the ground by a long tentacle, which lay firmly, stuck to her face.  
  
"It's a Displacer Beast!" Tobias shouted swinging his rapier at its tentacle and slicing it off. The large cat like creature screeched and Mayir jumped to her feet and stood beside Tobias, her weapon in her hand.  
  
"What the hell is something like this doing near a dragons cave?" Mayir asked getting into attack position.  
  
"Don't as me." Tobias muttered going in for the attack.  
  
"Don't, you have to aim behind it!" Mayir shouted but it was too late and Tobias missed to be smacked down by one of the displacer beast's tentacles. "Fine, don't listen to me." She said bitterly.  
  
Mayir then went in for the attack, her scimitar slashing though the beast's image and just missing the creature behind. "I hate these things!" She growled, going back into the defensive.  
  
Tobias attacked again only to miss, then Mayir blocked one of the displacer beast's attack against him.  
  
"So you do like me." He said. Mayir glared at him.  
  
"I need only for you to help me kill this." She said but fell back to the ground, the beast jumping overhead. Mayir made herself into a ball, her feet up and waited, expecting contact when its figure hit her she was taken back from the weight of its body as it landed and the pain as its claws scratched through her flesh. All she could do was struggle against its weight.  
  
Tobias looked at the beast, which seemed to be attacking the earth, then took out a small throwing knife and threw it at the beast. It screeched and backed up off Mayir, and then thinking fast, Mayir pulled out her scimitar and stabbed the beast through its face and this time is crumpled to the ground dead.  
  
Soukon started to clap from the entrance of the cave. "Good job, you two managed to kill it." Soukon's voice was mocking.  
  
"Shut up Dragon." Tobias muttered, trying not for Soukon to hear.  
  
"You are in no place bard to speak of or to me as you did." Soukon snapped jumping from the cave and polymorphing in the air back into his dragon form, the wind catching his wings and pulling him up.  
  
Mayir tried to get up, but now after the adrenalin of the fight had worn off she had the hot sensation of burning pain on her chest and face as her blood poured from her wounds.  
  
"Soukon, could you help?" She asked looking up at him as he soared overhead. Soukon didn't reply, he just landed back in the mouth of the cave and looked around.  
  
'DAMNIT!' She finally heard in her head. 'They are progressing on the river, I must stop them.'  
  
Mayir looked at him. "The river is way out of your territory." She stated.  
  
'No, if I can see it its mine.' She heard in the back of my head, and then she tried to get up again.  
  
"Gah!" She growled tipping back down, then she watched at Soukon flew over to the river to stop the 'intruder'. "Thanks for the help Soukon!" She shouted to him.  
  
'Of course.' Was the last thing she heard in her mind before Soukon disappeared from view.  
  
"Let me help you." Tobias said, helping her sit up. "I know a few minor spells, I could heal you."  
  
Mayir looked up at him, she hated needing help, but she was wounded. //I'm just using him.// She though to her self nodding for him to help.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please R&R.  
  
//|| To Tom Valor – Thank you for you input, I have changed the composite crossbow to a hand cross bow, I must have not been paying attention when I wrote that. As for the dragons, having a gold dragon can help to add later conflict now cant it? **Evil Grin** ||\\ 


	6. The crimson blood turns

MISTRESS OF DRAGONS  
  
Dreams fly but memories stay firmly grounded. And as love but never opens its eyes to the reality of the world, if ever should you fall down its path, you are lost in dreams... forever.

  
  
Chapter five: The crimson blood turns.   
  
Mayir placed her arm over Tobias' shoulder and he helped her back into the caves, though Tobias was reluctant to enter them again, he did for Mayir. Mayir on the other hand was fighting with her mind, she would usually just kill someone who bothered her, and Tobias was bothering her, so why wouldn't she kill him? Sieekon approached in her human form and spoke to Tobias.  
  
"Leave her to us, and we will care for her." She said, her glistening blue eyes trying to break down his soft gaze.  
  
"No, I can take care of her, you can just go on and do what dragons do." He said, he was afraid, though now he was afraid and protective.  
  
"Mayir is a child of the dragons, and you are to hand her over to the council and leave this land." Sieekon was angered by his disobedience, and looked to Mayir. "He is under you charge, you tell him what to do."  
  
Mayir looked at Sieekon then back at Tobias. "Let Sieekon care for me, I will be fine." She muttered, and Tobias let Mayir slip from his shoulders to Sieekon and watched as they left the room and headed off somewhere else.  
  
"DAMNIT!" He shouted kicking the hard stonewall, and then sat back down to hold his foot which was now in immense pain.  
  
Sieekon got a closer look at Mayir then frowned. "You are not a vampire." She said.  
  
Mayir looked back at her puzzled. "Why would you ever think that I am a vampire?" She asked, sitting by the wall that Sieekon had taken her too.  
  
Sieekon walked over to the other wall to get something. "I would just suppose that when you have fangs that you are a vampire." She stated. Mayir ran her finger along the length of her teeth.  
  
"WHY DO I HAVE FANGS!' She shouted, scrambling up to look in a mirror that hung on the wall.  
  
"Ask me not, Soukon is the one who knows things such as that." She said, walking back over to Mayir. Mayir looked at her.  
  
"You have fangs." Mayir said, and Sieekon nodded.  
  
"I am a dragon, all my forms have fangs." She said handing Mayir a small green tablet and a cup of water.  
  
Mayir took it and drank the water, then looked back at Sieekon. "Soukon stated that I have dragons blood in my veins, could that be why?"  
  
Sieekon looked at her then responded. "You had no fangs come of entering this cave."  
  
"Well what if the 'dragons seal' did something?" She asked again, now slightly worried about her fangs.  
  
"That could be that case, but I'm not sure about it." Sieekon sat down a few feet off.  
  
"What is the 'dragons seal'?" Mayir asked, sitting as well.  
  
Sieekon looked at her then took a glass of water and drank some of it. "The 'dragons seal' is a tattoo made form the blood of dragons, when given to a mortal or one who is not a dragon it represents that they are accepted into the dragons society, like a right of passage you could say. But in your case, when the dragon's blood touches the blood of another dragon, even a small amount like that in you, then it creates a volatile reaction, as you saw and felt." She put her glass down.  
  
"Could that volatile reaction have triggered something in me?" Mayir asked, she noticed that the bombardment of questions was irritating Sieekon.  
  
"That it could have but I do not know, Soukon would understand what is happening." She got up and left Mayir alone in the room, and Mayir heard as Sieekon changed back into her dragon form and take off into the caves.  
  
"Fine!" Mayir muttered as she stood, she noticed how whatever it was that Sieekon gave her really helped and she felt much better than she did.  
  
"What does Sieekon know? She is JUST a common white dragon, her brother, who knows how it works that they become siblings, is, I think a shadow dragon." Mayir started to mutter things to herself as she walked from the room and into the depths of the cave. "Like a white could tell me anything..." She was trying to relieve some of her stress, but mumbling things to herself didn't help.  
  
"Mayir! I found you." Tobias called out approaching Mayir from down one of the halls.  
  
"Oh hell..." Mayir muttered, seeing him. "Must you persist to follow me everywhere?"  
  
"I only wish to see that your are well, and besides, we never finished out little match." He said trying to strike a conversation, no matter what note it was on.  
  
"Go and bitch to the displacer beast about that, oh wait." Mayir had a mocking touch to her voice. "The displacer beast is dead, I guess you will just have to find someone else to bitch to, and it's not me." She walked past Tobias and towards the cave entrance.  
  
"Why do you persist to beat me down?" He asked while turning to watch her walk off. "What wrong have I done to you?"  
  
Mayir bent down to pick up a stone from the ground and chucked it at him, it barley missed, scratching off the wall behind him. "Answer that yourself bard."  
  
"And you persist to call me 'bard'" He looked at her with a stern face, and then it cracked to a smile that said he had a comeback. "What be it, now should I call you sorceress...or rogue?"  
  
Mayir glared at him, how did he know that she had the skills of a rogue? Or was it just a good guess, something to anger her...  
  
"Leave me!" Mayir growled, turning back to leave the caves.  
  
"Where are you going?" Tobias followed Mayir and looked her in her face, stopping her.  
  
"I am going to slowly rip out someone or something's throat, but first I will tie them down, make an incision on their stomach and slowly roll out their intestines on a blade or a stick or something." Mayir had a satisfied look on her face; she was going to kill someone, though the way she described was not entirely accurate.  
  
Tobias looked shocked, appalled and afraid from her statement. "Y...you... ar...are go...going to kill someone?" He stammered.  
  
"Yes." Mayir stated bluntly walking past him. "It helps me relieve stress..." Mayir disappeared off out of the cave.  
  
Tobias just stood there, looking more at the wall then at anything else, and then he turned back into the cave. "She's going to kill someone, just because it relieves stress..." He muttered under his breath, trying to grasp any logic in it. "Why do I like a killer?" He looked up. "Why does everyone I like have to be a killer?" He turned back to where she had left. She might only be a sociopath, there was a sense of care in her...His thoughts trailed off and he walked deeper into the cave, no longer caring about the dragons.   
  
Authors notes: There you go! I don't really have anything to say about this chapter, R&R please!  
  
To Tom Valor – I hope this chapter clears up the sorceress/rogue business; Mayir was raised by rogues and only recently learned of her sorcerer abilities. Thanks for helping me keep this accurate though!   
  
To mepb – I also hope that this chapter clears up the information about the dragon's seal that you were questioning. 


End file.
